


Zootopia: The Series

by PhineasFlynn24



Series: Zootopia: The Series [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhineasFlynn24/pseuds/PhineasFlynn24
Summary: This can also be found on my fanfiction.net profile PhineasFlynn24
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Zootopia: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117592





	1. Nick's First Date?

**A/N: In honor of the rumored Zootopia Disney+ exclusive series. I have decided to make a Zootopia series. Once you're done reading, be sure to comment below your honest opinion. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. Enjoy. Each episode takes place after my "Zootopia 2: Bellwether's Return" story**

* * *

Episode 1: "Nick's First Date?"

Nick is in the counselor's office lying on the bed. He's staring blankly into space.

"Nick? NICK!" The counselor says.

"Huh? Oh, so anyways, I get nervous whenever I'm around her. When I try to talk to her, it all comes out mumbo-jumbo," Nick says.

"Well, perhaps you _like_ her?" the counselor asks.

"Of course. She's my best friend," Nick says.

"Maybe you _like_ like her," the counselor.

"N-No I don't 'like like' her," Nick says.

"You probably have an unrequited affection toward her," The counselor says.

"Y-You're Right!" Nick says.

"Always," The counselor says.

"So what should I do?" Nick asks.

"Just tell her how you feel. Chances are, she might feel the same way," The counselor says. "And if not, you'll learn how to handle rejection," the counselor says.

"Thank you, buddy!" Nick says getting up from the bed and leaving the counseling room. He turns right back around into the room. "How much do I owe you for today?".

"It's on me, Nicholas," the counselor says.

"Really? Because I would've gave you $100 for today," Nick says.

"Really?" asks the counselor.

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart!" Nick says. He closes the door and leaves the building. He gets in his vehicle and drives to his favorite donut shop.

"Welcome to Lacey's Donuts: Zootopia's #1 Police stop for donuts. What do you want?" asks the waiter.

"Um, I'll have a dozen donuts. Half glazed and half plain," Nick says.

"Anything else?" asks the waiter.

"Uuh, 2 root beers," Nick says. "That's all, thank you," Nick says. The waiter disappears and walks back a few moments later with a box in his paws.

"That'll be $8.35, Officer," The Waiter says.

"Right. Here," Nick says handing the waiter a $10.00 bill. "Keep the change,". Nick leaves the donut shop and drives to his apartment. He enters his apartment. He sits the box of donuts, now with 6 left, on the table. He plops on the couch and turns on the TV. He watches a couple episodes of his favorite show before clicking off the TV.

Meanwhile, Judy is watching videos on her Carrot Phone since she doesn't have space for a TV in her apartment. Suddenly, she receives a text from Nick that says "Meet me in my apartment". Judy throws on her coat and walks to the apartment building directly across the street. She enters Nicks apartment. "Nick?" she asks.

"In my bathroom, Carrots," Nick calls from his bathroom.

"What did you want? You shot me a text asking me to come over," Judy says.

"I have something to ask you," Nick says.

"Okay, shoot," Judy says.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me?" Nick asks.

"Like... on a date?" Judy asks.

"Uuh... I suppose," Nick says.

"Yes!" Judy says.

"Perfect! Let me just get ready," Nick says. He walks out of the bathroom with his normal yellow-green shirt with his striped tie. Judy giggles. "I think you're forgetting something," She says. Nick looks down to realize he only has boxer shorts on. Nicks face turns redder than his fur as he runs back into the bathroom to get his pants that he somehow forgot to put on in his mad rush. He gets his pants on and gets on his coat. "Ready, Carrots?" he asks.

"I was born ready," Judy says. The two get into Nicks vehicle and Nick drives off. They soon arrive at an expensive restaurant.

"How'd you get a reservation here?" asks Judy.

"Oh, I know a guy," Nick says. The two enter the restaurant and sit at a table. Nick and Judy can hear indistinct chattering. "I feel they're mocking us," Nick says.

"I hope not,"Judy says.

"Order whatever you want, Hopps. It's on me. I'll get you a wine if you want since we're not working," Nick says.

"In that case, I'll have a wine and the Louisiana New Orleans Style Fish," Judy says.

"Okay," Nick says. "It's about time I remembered my wallet," Nick says. The two share loving looks.

"Gag me with a spoon. Look at the rabbit and fox in love!" a female panda says.

"Um, I think they heard you," her husband says.

"Ma'am, I can SMELL you from here!" Nick says. Judy angrily gulps down her glass of wine and climbs across the table. She yanks Nicks tie, looking him in the eyes. Judy kisses him on the lips. "You have an issue with this?!" she shouts to the panda.

"Nope!" Nick says. Nick picks up Judy and then kisses her back. The pandas just get up and leave. Back at Nick's apartment, Judy's getting ready to go back to her apartment.

"Thanks for dinner," Judy says.

"Anytime," Nick says.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Judy asks.

"This time I'll be cooking," Nick says.

"Can't wait, Love you," says Judy.

"Love you too!" Nick says. Judy closes the apartment door behind her.

* * *

If there were to be a sequel to Zootopia, should Judy and Nick become a couple or should they remain friends?

A.) They definitely should be a couple for sure

B.) Nah, they should just stay friends.


	2. What the Fox!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick track a criminal deep in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be found on my ffn profile of the same name.

**I was not able to update yesterday since I was busy up until now. Please leave your reviews in English, for I'm not fluent in Spanish. Thank You. Please enjoy Episode 2 and be sure to leave your opinion in the comments.**

Episode 2: "What the Fox!"

Nick jolts awake to his alarm blaring. "Of course it was a dream. Judy and I will never be a couple," he says. He gets out of his bed and puts on his yellow-green button-up shirt and his gray khakis and his dark blue and pink striped tie. He heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. There's a knock on Nick's apartment door.

"Nick! We're gonna be late!" Judy calls outside Nicks apartment. "What are you doing in there?" Judy asks.

"Relax, Carrots, I'm just using the bathroom," Nick says.

"Well, speed it up. Chief Bogo hates when we're late," Judy says.

"Chief Buffalo hates _everything,_ Carrots," Nick quips. Nick can hear Judy's giggle. "I'll be right out, Fluff,". Nick turns off the water and puts his toothbrush on the side of the sink. He exits the bathroom, turning the lights off on the way out. He exits his apartment and enters the halls.

"Hey, Judy," Nick says.

"Yes?" Judy asks.

"I had a dream last night. About us," Nick says.

"Oh. What happened in it?" Judy asks.

"Well, we were on a date and a female panda was judgemental," Nick says.

"Oh," Judy says.

"And then you angrily gulped down your wine and climbed across the table. You grabbed my tie and pulled me close and, well, you kissed me," Nick says.

"Then it was a dream, Nick. Now, we need to go. Bogo has our assignments," Judy says. Judy is thinking about Nick's dream. Nick was hoping it wasn't a dream, however. The two sat in silence all the way to the police station. The two get their assignment from Chief Bogo and head out. Judy slams on the breaks, which she can barely reach, and gets out of the car.

"Judy? Carrots, what are you doing?" asks Nick. Judy doesn't answer. "JUDY!" Nick yells. Nick exits the vehicle and sees tire tracks leading into the woods. "What the fox?" he whispers. Judy glares at Nick. "I said 'fox'," Nick says.

"I wonder where these tire tracks lead?" Judy questions.

"The woods," Nick says. Judy rolls her eyes and the duo enter the woods and follow the tracks that end at a hideout. Nick tiptoes to the door. "Ladies first," he chuckles nervously. Judy opens the door. "No one's here," she says. Suddenly, the two are sent flying across the hideout and a orange fox walks in.

"Well, Well, Well. I guess times are quite Wilde for you right now, aren't they, Nicky?" asks the orange fox.

"Who are you?" asks Judy.

"Oscar DeBrauwer," Nick says. "You're not that punny!" Nick says.

"I told you i'd have my revenge," Oscar says.

"Yeah, 24 years ago when I was 14!" Nick says.

"I didn't know you're 38," Judy says.

"This year," Nick says.

"Well, this year I turn 29," Judy says.

"Auugh! This talk about unimportant mumbo-jumbo is rotting my brains!" Oscar groans.

"We can't rot what you don't have," Nick says and Judy laughs.

"And what are YOU laughing at, Carrots?!" Oscar yells.

"HEY! Only Nick can call me 'Carrots'!" Judy says.

"Ok, I see what's going on. Nick's your bf," Oscar says.

"If by 'bf' you mean 'best friend', then yes," Judy says.

"Well, then you won't mind joining him in the fiery depths of the underworld!" Oscar says pointing a gun at the duo. Nick frees himself and chucks his pocket knife at Oscar, hitting Oscar in the head. "Well, a little headache never killed me. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger," Oscar says.

"Oh, that's so cliche," Nick says. Oscar picks up a pointed stick off the floor and positions his right arm to throw it at Nick. Oscar's arm makes a crack sound.

"I think I broke my muscle!" Oscar says.

"You can't break what you don't have, Oscar," Nick says. "Now that you're defenseless and all vulnerable, I can defeat you!" Nick says. Judy clears her throat. "We can defeat you,".

"What are you gonna do, Wilde? Stick a Pawpsicle in my underwear?" jokes Oscar.

"I just might," Nick says. Oscar smirk fades and turns to a anger frown. Oscar begins running at Nick with Nick's knife in his left paw. Nick jumps to the right, sending Oscar flying to the wall. While Oscar is checking to see that his muzzle isn't broken, Nick unties Judy and the two make a mad dash to the still parked police car. "I'll drive," Nick says smirking. Judy gets in the passenger seat and buckles and Nick starts the car. He drives at full speed through the woods. He crashes through Oscar's entire hideout, causing it to collapse.

"How do you like me now?!" Nick laughs. Oscar climbs out of the rubble he's encased in. "Not very much, I'm afraid,". Nick grabs his pocket knife which he spots in the rubble. He sticks it in his shirt pocket. Judy notices a piece of paper sticking out of Oscar's ripped pants' pocket. She rushes up to Oscar. "Hi," she says. "I'll just take this," she says snatching Oscar's note from his pocket. She opens the note which reads "KILL NICK WILDE! COMMANDS FROM TOMMY O'CONNER 10/12/1990".

"So Tommy O'Conner told you to do this in 1990? Nick was 6!" Judy says.

"He borrowed a quarter from Tommy and never returned it. Tommy and I are friends so I took the job," Oscar says.

"Well, you take us to Tommy and you just might not end up behind bars," Nick says.

"Deal. He lives in Tundratown," Oscar says. Nick, Judy and Oscar all head to Tundratown and walk to the address Oscar said. Tommy answers.

"Tommy O'Conner, you're under arrest," Judy says.

"You ratted me out, Punk?!" asks Tommy.

"Actually, you signed this note. You can't lie about it because we've got proof, Tommy," Nick says.

"And all this over a quarter?" Judy says.

"I know. I'm not real proud of my life. But why am I under arrest?" asks Tommy.

"Well, let's see, shall we? Forcing an innocent person to attempted murder!" Nick says.

"Wha?" Tommy asks. Judy holds up the note. Tommy tries to make a run for it and Nick tases him.

"So am I under arrest too?" asks Oscar.

"Yes. You accepted the orders so you're under arrest for attempted murder," Judy says. The four head to the cop car and head to the police station. Judy pulls Nick into the hall. "Hey, thanks for saving me back there, Nick," Judy says.

"Oh, It was no problem, Carr..." Nick says and is interrupted by Judy yanking on his tie, pulling Nick to Judy's face. Judy kisses Nick's mouth. "You're welcome." Nick says.


End file.
